


Bonding with Bismuth

by BlackAzurite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bismuth and Steven bond, Black Diamond AU, Implied Romance, Lapis and Peridot in the war AU, Other, Past Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAzurite/pseuds/BlackAzurite
Summary: -DRAFT- (Setup for an AU involving Lapis and Peridot and Amethyst existing in the war, the war taking a different path, and some other changes.Bismuth takes Steven on a trip to see some old War murals, and structures that were important during the war. She also reminisces about some old friends.
Relationships: Bismuth & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Bonding with Bismuth

**Author's Note:**

> The story may seem like it's halfway through a wall of text, but it simply started like this as I am working on the rest of the text, and the world building, as well as setting up other chapters, meaning this is just a setup and explanation, but not a full chapter.

As steven looked towards the wall, he noticed a mural that stood out above all others. It had cracks, a clearly old design, but the detail was awe-inspiring. It displayed an intense battle, Rose fighting alongside Pearl against Homeworld Forces, with bismuth’s rainbow hair spraying behind her as she rushed Enemy Quartzes Alongside Amethyst. 

But what caught his attention, was the 4-armed figure flying above them.

A Turquoise figure displayed in the mural, with the Turquoise flowing through their body, across all their features, with a pointed, watery visor, similar to that of a butterfly’s wings, 2 points angled left and right at the top, then 2 shorter points angled left and right at the bottom.  
It’s arms splayed across the mural, 2 aimed towards the enemy, but 1 behind carrying some sort of object, similar to a hammer or a mace, and the final arm having a glowing bubble surrounding the hand.  
The figure had 4 wings, splayed out like a butterfly, large and beautiful, with a watery look. The figure’s hair was Cyan, while it was pointed on the back half of their head, while the rest sat messy, but somehow tidy, over the rest of it’s head. It had a skirt, and leggings from the foot up to the knees, along with what appeared to be a leotard with a Crystal Gem star displayed across the middle, with the rest spreading over their upper body and upper arms.  
Steven was in awe of this figure, never having seen them or heard of them during the tales of the War told by Bismuth, Pearl and Azurite. 

“Bismuth… Who is that?” Steven asked, pointing towards the mural as he tugged Bismuth’s arm.

Bismuth gasped once she saw the mural he was pointing at, memories flooding at the reminder of her friend.  
Bismuth continued to stare in awe, forgetting that this mural was displayed here, remembering the times of the war,as well as the loving memories she held towards these 2.  
“Bismuth?” Steven asked, concern lacing his voice. “If it’s too much for you, we can go… we can talk about it later”.  
“No… no I’m ok steven….” Bismuth replied. It was clear she had been stricken at the memory however. “This gal is an old friend of mine, someone that I held dearly. Or I suppose, people I held dearly towards me.”  
“People...? Wait... does that mean she’s like Garnet?” Steven asked, wonder and confusion clear throughout his question.  
“This gal? Yeah, she’s a fusion. 2 gems in one. She was made of my 2 best friends during the war, and after.” Bismuth had tears in her eyes at the memories of her fallen comrades, who didn’t survive the aftermath of the war, having been lost not long after the war ended.  
“Bismuth…. We can stop if you like?” Steven asked, clear that he didn’t want to upset his caregiver.  
“No, I told you we would come here to learn about the war and the places that held importance, this place was one of them. And these people played a very important role towards it.” The memories were intense, but Bismuth made a promise to Steven, to talk to him about the war and the locations that surrounded some of the best moments for the rebels, and the worst. Fortunately, despite the painful memories, this was a location that held a huge victory for the Crystal Gems. 

“These 2 gals were Lapis and Peridot. They were some of my closest friends, and the strongest forces throughout the war, that held friends and family above all else, and the Rebellion second. They would protect you with all they had, and they would always be team players. But heck, if you think Ruby and Sapphire love each other, then these 2 were basically the Ruby and Sapphire of the rebellion.” Bismuth paused to chuckle at memories of her many jokes regarding the 2’s intense romance. They weren’t as heavy as she let on, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to make fun of them even if they weren’t around anymore. 

“These 2 were a powerhouse during the war. Combined with me, Amethyst, Pearl and your Mum, we were UNSTOPPABLE! Nothing got in our way when we were together, and with the rebels behind us, we were a force that made the most perfect quartz wet themselves at the sight of us.” Steven stared with stars in his eyes, listening to another one of Bismuth’s tales of war, being inspired by her courageous attitude, and rebellious spirit, and the clear love she held towards those who fought by her side. Also, it sounded cool. 

“Lapis was a force of nature, literally, she manipulated water to her will, bending it to whatever creation she thought worked, and slammed Homeworld’s forces with it. Down with aircraft, down with the gems on their side. Fleet coming to take out a Quartz pack? Don’t worry, Lapis will shoot them down. Bunch of Jaspers attacking one of our Intel bases? Send lapis, she’ll send them flying!” Bismuth made a motion with her hand, barely missing steven in the process.  
“Lapis was one of the best forces in our war, but personally, she was just a nice gal. She cared about the people who gave her another chance, even if it didn’t start off that way, and fought to defend her Home. She loved us, even if she made it clear she hated me too. Not to say that I didn’t make sure she knew what I thought of her stupid a-… behind” Bismuth chuckled, most likely reminiscing the jokes she and Lapis made. Deep down, they cared. They just loved to annoy each other as well.  
“So, Lapis was dangerous to Homeworld and their aircraft, but helped the Crystal Gems, and loved you guys?” Steven asked, most likely thinking of a blue gem slamming human ships with water, much like a kraken would in the tales Pearl used to read him.  
“Pretty much the basics, yeah. Although her love for Peridot was something different. Like your mum and Greg, or Garnet.” Bismuth told Steven, having a look in her eyes, that Steven couldn’t decipher, but presumed it was a nostalgic memory hitting her.  
“And Peridot? What was she like?”  
“Peridot was tiny, but fierce. That little gem seemed like she wouldn’t be able to break a twig, but believe me, she was fierce. She could manipulate metal, and there was a lot of metal in the war Steven. Also, me. I made her some really good weapons back in the day.” 

“Hell, sometimes, Steven, she’d throw me at the enemy! I’d be flung towards them like a bowling ball, and I’d slam into them, and take them out, with Peridot right behind me, ready to get anyone else that tried to run from our wrath. Combined, we were a force to be reckoned with. Took out tons of soldiers, equipment and everything that Homeworld flung at us.”

“She was real smart too. Good with Era-2 tech, good with hacking, good with anything really. She was as smart as they come, but also very, very, very boastful. It was all in good fun though. She loved us, and like Lapis, protected us with everything she had until the end.” Bismuth was smiling, becoming more energetic as she continued her tale, but Steven noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. It was clear these 2 were close friends to Bismuth, more so than some of the other rebels she knew.  
“These 2 were some of the best forces we had, and a lot of them were known in the Rebellion, both to Homeworld and us, for their power, but to us, they were just family. They were apart of us, just like the rest of the Crystal Gems and we treated them as such. Peri was energetic, kind, and had a good heart. She fought well, and she was fierce, but deep down she was just a nice little gem that wanted a peaceful future for everyone. Of course….” Bismuth trailed off, looking down. Steven knew of the outcome of the war, and that not many had survived and that Homeworld had left with a weapon of Mass Destruction. 

“These 2 didn’t make it… but I know they fought with all they had, and loved everyone in the war, and fought for the Peace that your mother did, and they succeeded. Just like all the others, Steven, they fought for this planet, and we should remember their sacrifice and all they did for this world. Never, EVER, forget them. Not a single gem is worthy of forgetting in the rebellion.” Bismuth said with a caring, but serious tone. Steven nodded, knowing how the Gems felt towards the others. He knew they fought for his home planet, and he would always honour them, along with the other gems.  
Steven looked back towards the mural, asking “So, what was their fusion? Was it like Garnet? Badass, in love and always smart?” Steven asked, curiosity being plain as day in his tone and eyes.  
“Their fusion was a powerhouse in the war. Decisive, controlled, and damn scary when they used their powers against Homeworld. They could turn the tide” Bismuth winked, before continuing “of the battle in an instant. They could take out lots of warriors fast, especially with the help of the Crystal Gems. They weren’t as strong as…. Some other fusion, but they were strong.” 

“Outside of the war though, their fusion was pretty nice. They loved artistic stuff, enjoyed painting. They made stuff they called ‘meep morps’ for whatever reason, and they loved pranking rebels, specifically me. They hung out, made some cool jokes and got along well with everyone, and often inspired gems. They loved getting gems into the rebellious spirit, like me!”  
“Wow… they sounded cool… what were they called?”  
“Their name? They liked to call themselves Amazonite. Although if I’m being honest I called them Lapidot. They hated it, haha.” Bismuth chuckled, remembering the many times Amazonite yelled at her to stop calling them Lapidot during a battle. Cheesy name.  
“They were pretty big during the war, a big figurehead for gems and the rebellion. A Lapis Lazuli and Era-2 Peridot? Fusing? In a relationship? Pretty big for some gems, and even bigger given how taboo cross-gem fusion is on Homeworld, and nonetheless, relationships. They were respected, well known, and loved by the Crystal Gems during their time on Earth. They represented freedom, change, and love to lots of Gems, and power. They were an inspiration, and someone who really meant a lot to us gems, here in Beach City. I …. I miss them…” 

Steven was amazed at the reveal of another fusion, as he hadn’t seen many other than garnet and Sardonyx, and had only heard of other fusions, but felt sadness that they couldn’t be here today, or that Bismuth was upset over the loss.  
“What happened to them? Were they corrupted?” Steven had a wary tone in his voice, trying not to upset Bismuth too much.  
“No… but it doesn’t matter, that’s a story for another day… maybe.” Bismuth’s tone made it clear that it was enough for today. A moment passed, and Bismuth became chipper once again, declaring  
“Alright, enough of that sad tone, let’s go back to work, I got a lot of other gem towers to show you buddy, and perhaps some weaponry, granted you won’t tell Pearl, right?”  
“Nope!”

Today had been a good day for Steven. He learned more about the war, learned about Bismuth’s friends, and a new fusion.  
But, most importantly, he bonded with Bismuth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a setup for an AU that I'm working on. More info to come, more world building, etc. but this is just a draft and setup for these characters.


End file.
